The invention relates to a method for attaching a protective structure consisting of at least one block to a feed beam of a rock drilling rig and at least partly around the feed beam, the feed beam being movably arranged through a cradle to a boom of the rock drilling rig.
The invention further relates to a protective structure of a rock drilling rig, the structure being meant to be arranged at least partly around the feed beam of the rock drilling rig, the feed beam being movably arranged to a boom of the rock drilling rig through a cradle and the protective structure consisting of at least one block.
Rock drilling is typically carried out by using drilling equipment where a carrier is provided with one or more booms associated with a feed beam having a drilling machine movably mounted thereto. The feed beam is often movably mounted to the boom end by means of a separate cradle so that it can be placed into a desired position and direction for drilling. To accomplish these different movements of the boom and the feed beam the rock drilling rig is provided with transfer cylinders and hydraulic motors known per se and operable by pressure fluid.
Rock drilling causes noise, mostly at least due to the operation of the impact device of the rock drilling machine and the subsequent impact of the tool against rock and, further, because of the rotating movement and other possible functions. The noise thus created typically causes various problems. As the noise spreads fairly widely in the environment, problems increase particularly in the neighbourhood of inhabited areas. To avoid restrictions to working hours or work sites because of noise, an effort to solve the problem in surface drilling in particular has been to use different protective structures, such as noise dampening casings around the feed beam and the drilling machine.
Prior art solutions for noise dampening casings are disclosed e.g. in WO 2006/038850, WO 00/39412, SE 523874 and JP 5-295978. In the prior art solutions the aim is to provide as complete sound insulation as possible for structures that cause noise. However, the solutions fail to take into account the bending and twisting of the feed beam during operation. Because of this some of the loads directed to the feed beam are transferred through screw joints to the noise dampening casing thereby causing stress forces that make the casings susceptible to even surprising tearing.
In addition to noise, machine safety, for example, may cause problems and a need for protection in connection with rock drilling because moving parts constitute an occupational hazard and on work sites situated close to habitation also outsiders may be at risk. One solution for improving the safety of the person operating the machine, other people working on the site as well those present in the area is to protect the moving parts with a protective structure that prevents access too close to the moving parts during operation of the machine.